1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair, and more particularly to a wheelchair with a pivoting back, seat and leg supports to assist a disabled person stand up or lie down on the wheelchair.
2. Description of Related Art
The wheelchair is used to carry a disabled person. The wheelchair in accordance with the prior art comprises a base, two wheels mounted on each side of the base, a seat secured to the base and a backrest secured to the seat. However, the seat and backrest of the conventional wheelchair are fixed and their positions cannot be changed. Therefore, if the disabled person wants to get out of the wheelchair, assistance from another person is needed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved wheelchair to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved wheelchair comprising a base with two wheels mounted on each side, a seat pivotally connected to the base, a backrest pivotally connected to the seat and a transmitting mechanism for pivoting the seat and backrest individually or simultaneously. The transmitting mechanism comprises a seat bracket, a seat shaft, a front gear and a rear, a main shaft, a seat gear, a back shaft, a back gear and an control device. The seat shaft is received in the seat bracket. The front and rear gear are mounted on opposite ends of the seat shaft. The main shaft is slidably received in the base. The seat gear is mounted on the main shaft and engages the front gear in addition to being detachably connected to the seat bracket. The back shaft is securely connected to the backrest. The back gear is mounted on the back shaft and engages the rear gear. The control device moves the main shaft horizontally to alternate the engagement of the front gear and the seat gear in addition to the seat gear and the seat bracket. Consequently, the seat and the backrest can be pivoted to an upright position or horizontal position so as to assist a disable person to stand up or lie on the wheelchair.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.